happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet: A Merry Walrus Spectacular written by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "Christmas Greetings". Plot (In 2085, the island has gone unpopularity. Many of the places has gone out of business and some penguins has move out of the island. The iceberg is tipped in pieces and there have been no villain in the island since 2008. The EPF has moved to a different location since the command room shut down and the Ski Hill no longer has Sled Racing in which it is now a regular mountain. Only a few penguins live on the island and in the neighborhood, three old penguins are in their rocking chair, sitting and relaxing outside to watch the stars at night.) *Bambadee: Ah, what can i say about this rainbow bracelet? *Smulley: It look beautiful after several decades. *Suneroo: Just like making a pattern. *Bambadee: I remember, when i was a young penguin, a red pirate would sail to all the places in the seven seas. *Smulley: Do you remember when the island was populated by many penguins? *Suneroo: I guess no one comes to this island no more. *Bambadee: It's the time of the year of Christmas. No one is feeling the spirit and we're all alone together. *Smulley: I heard that the Pizza Parlor close down. The owner no longer live on the island and many penguins said that cheese is bad for our bodies. *Suneroo: Cheese can really stick to your vains like a spider web. *Bambadee: Yuck. I don't wanna hear some of that. Even the children are around, playing outside. *Smulley: Who would wanna eat a frozen pizza in the winter time? *???: Well, well, well. You asked for it. *Bambadee: Scrooge? *Scrooge: Hello there my friends. It is i, Scrooge. I have returned to the island for some christmas stories. *Smulley: Scrooge?! Is that really you? *Suneroo: Ahhhhh, it's you. *Scrooge: Well well well, long time no see friends. You boys have aged well. I do too. Look at my beard, do i feel old already? *Bambadee: Yes. You look just like Sensei. *Scrooge: Hmp. *Smulley: I can fix some hot chocolate for you if you want. *Scrooge: You whooping snapper, you remember everything than i do. I think you deserve a bedtime story and a christmas story at the same time. *Smulley: Ah, bedtime stories, the best part about going to sleep when the bed bugs aren't around. (A old emperor penguin arrive from another dimension with his time machine) *Mumble: Oh hi. Which one of you is Bambadee? *Scrooge: Ah! What the hell is that real-world penguin doing in this dimension? *Bambadee: It's Mumble HappyFeet! It's really him. *Mumble: My man, the buddy. *Bambadee: Ah, Mumble. You came from Penguin-Land. How's everyone doing? *Mumble: Antarctica has changed a bit. My homeland now allow all species of penguins to come over. I used one of Esequiel's inventions to turn from young to adult. My lover has passed away ever since the death of my parents. *Bambadee: How your Erik boy doing? *Mumble: He passed away too. I tried to make him lived forever with one of Esequiel's inventions. *Smulley: Is Esequiel still around? *Mumble: Eh, he's dead. He tried to save the world like many times since 2078 and his bones broke down after aging alot. *Scrooge: Ack! No more family stories. I'm so done. *Mumble: Are you okay? *Scrooge: No. Every time someone mentions a loss, it make my eyes go sad like a cat. *Suneroo: Meow. *Smulley: Stop doing that Suneroo. *Suneroo: Why not? *Smulley: Because you're freaking me out on this. *Suneroo: Oh. *Bambadee: Hey guys, do you remember when me, Dot, Mumble and Erik arrive at Merry Walrus Island and Merry Walrus invited us to a island filled with all the Jack Frosts alike. *Scrooge: Oh wow, i remember seeing all the icy penguins on a single island. Do i remember? Ah, i forgot. *Mumble: Me and Bambadee know. Bambadee can you explain the whole story for everyone? *Bambadee: Oh sure. I'd love too since i love to tell all the stories to everyone. *Smulley: Yay, story time. *Suneroo: Okay, time to listen. *Bambadee: Ahem, long ago in both worlds when Christmas is coming, Merry Walrus wanted to bring something special for us. (Two penguins were walking ahead of them, bringing a fish tank, annoyance to Bambadee's story speaking) *Scrooge: Huh? What was that? *Smulley: Oh, that's my pet fish. They're moving it somewhere for the littlest Christmas party on the island. *Mumble: I didn't know you guys have a fish. *Suneroo: That fish was not mine. I never catch a fish before in my life. *Bambadee: Are you listening to me or you're just watching these guys moving the fish tank somewhere. *Suneroo: Oh. *Smulley: Sorry. *Bambadee: Anyway, 70 years ago, two worlds are living in peace in time for Christmas, we all live in harmony together and things are about to set up in the two worlds. (Flashback to 70 years in 2015 on Mumble's dimension, four skuas are flying in Antarctica to look for fish in the water) *Boss Skua: Where did the stupid fish go? *Dino: I don't know, they alway swim away from us. *Boss Skua: That's why they hate us all since the overfishing population. *Frankie: They're getting away. *Boss Skua: D'oh! They better not. I'm going to eat them first. *Vinnie: Wait for us boss. *Boss Skua: I'm getting the hang of it. *Dino: You can't leave us alone. *Frankie: We want to catch some fish with you. *Boss Skua: It's getting away, move back! *Dino: What? *Frankie: Does it pop out of the water? (The fishes pop out of the water to hit on Boss Skua) *Boss Skua: Ow. Gahhhh, stupid! Curse you fishes! *Vinnie: Awww, he got hit. *Boss Skua: Shut up. You no better than my uncle. *Dino: Whatever, we call it a day. *Boss Skua: Shush it. (At Penguin-Land, the emperors are in harmony, holding their ice balls together for a opening medley) *Emperors: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun Now the jingle hop has begun Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time Dancing and prancing in Penguin-Land In the frosty air *Gloria: What a bright time, it's the right time To rock the night away Jingle bell time is a swell time To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh *Seymour: Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet Jingle around the clock Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet That's the jingle bell rock *Emperors: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time Dancing and prancing in Penguin-Land In the frosty air Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun Now the jingle hop has begun *Terry: Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time Dancing and prancing in Penguin-Land In the frosty air *Mary: What a bright time, it's the right time To rock the night away Jingle bell time is a swell time To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh *Emperors: Giddy-up jingle horse, pick up your feet Jingle around the clock Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet That's the jingle bell That's the jingle bell That's the jingle bell rock CLUB PENGUIN AND HAPPY FEET A MERRY WALRUS SPECTACULAR (The emperors has finished their singing as they put the ice balls in the pile. Art the adelie penguin is sculpturing the ice balls from a big chunk of ice as he give the ice ball to Mumble.) *Mumble: Thank you Art. *Art: You are welcome. Glad to come back to this land to make these sculptures for everyone. *Edwin: How beautiful are they? They look like melted cubes to me. *Art: A cube is a square and a ball is a sphere. *Erik: Like the sun? *Art: You got it. The sun is a star of fire. Be careful, your eyes would get blind like the Solar Eclipse. *Erik: Eek. *Mumble: Gotta be careful Erik. *Edwin: Dang, that was close. *Art: I'm just doing my job. And first of all, you're wasting the whole line! *Emperor #1: We need to get our ice balls! *Emperor #2: Hurry up. *Emperor #3: I got nothing all day, but feeding my children. *Art: You three already have yours. Next! *Mumble: Let's go. (Mumble, Edwin and Erik reunite with their family and friends) *Terry: Well hello there Edwin. *Edwin: My man Terry. *Ashley: Hi Erik. *Erik: Hey Ashley, good to see you. *Mumble: How was your singing? *Gloria: It was beautiful. I love the way we sing every year. *Seymour: It's the Christmas season bro. You gotta get your Christmas spirit on. *Terry: Like singing a heartsong? *Seymour: Yeah. Damn, you know all of this stuff. *Terry: Kudos to you. *Edwin: Like a boss. *Dorcena: Do you guys wanna hang out for a while? *Mary: Yeah, let's go hang out. *Mumble: That's right. I wonder what can we do today? *Memphis: Play some chess. *Maurice: Catch some fish. *Michelle: And many more. *Norma Jean: What about dance lessons? *Mumble: Ahh, cut with that. We know how to dance. *Terry: Like a cha cha slide. (In another dimension at Club Penguin Island, the background song "A Very Merry Walrus" play as many penguins come outside to play) *Cake: Winter time! *Awesome: Oh boy, it's time to play some snow. *Smulley: Wait for me. *Suneroo: Don't worry forget me. *RodgerRodger: *run crazy by throwing snowballs at the penguins* Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!! *Bernie: Man, what's up with him? *Iggy: He's loco. *DanielD: Very very loco to me. (Bambadee and Dot watch as the penguins play a snowball fight) *Bambadee: These guys act like children. *Dot: Can they be more mature like adults? *Bambadee: It remind me of my good old childhood days when me, Smulley, Suneroo and Scrooge would hang around to play in a snowball fight. I really miss Scrooge. *Dot: So where is your Scrooge buddy? *Bambadee: He moved out of the island since the end of 2007. I was sailing with Rockhopper around the same when exploring the seven seas. When the Migrator broke, i have to watch over the pirates and mates since Rockhopper was back at the island. *Dot: Don't worry, you will alway remember your friends like sleeping on the floor. *DanielD: Yo, what are you love birds staying here for? Let's go have some fun! *Bambadee: Fine. I got my happy hype going! *Dot: I'm going after you. *DanielD: Not without a chance girl! (Many penguins are building their snowman as four penguin drop a bucket of water to make a pile of snow) *Red Penguin: Awesome. (Bambadee throw snowballs at Smulley and Suneroo) *Bambadee: I got you now. *Smulley: Catch me as you can. *Suneroo: *throw a snowball at RodgerRodger* Ha ha. *RodgerRodger: Hey, no fair. *Bambadee: Cowabunga! *throw a snowball at DanielD* *DanielD: Hey, nice try. *Bambadee: Ho ho ho, what a comic relief. *Dot: *throw a snowball at Bambadee* I got you. *Bambadee: Not without a chance. *throw a snowball at Dot* *Dot: You got me. *Bambadee: Let's see about that one. *Rory: *move a big ice block to the neighborhood* Ah, the perfect ice block for me. *Bambadee: Hey Rory. *Rory: Hello there Bambadee, saving the world from evil, huh? *Bambadee: Yep. You said it. *Rory: Mind as well sculpture this thing? *Bambadee: Sure. This is going to be sweet like a rock sculpture. *jackhammer the ice to make a walrus sculpture* Ta da! I call it the warm walrus. (Everyone was shocked to look at the walrus sculpture as the song stopped) *Bambadee: What? It is my best on making a sculpture. *Smulley: What is that thing? *Suneroo: Is that a leopard seal? *Dot: No. This thing look familiar to me. *Rory: Oh my, you are a artist. *Bambadee: Yep. I'm a artist, a sailor, a ninja and a tech worker. *RodgerRodger: Don't tell me it's- *DanielD: Hold on a minute. What kind of creation did he make? *Dot: It's the Merry Walrus! *Everyone: *shocked* *Bambadee: Huuuh. Is that all you want to say. Huuuh. *Cake: The Merry Walrus is suppose to be one of the greatest known famous people of all time. *Bambadee: I didn't know that. I thought Santa Claus was a myth. *Awesome: Every December, Merry Walrus flies around and delivers presents from his sleigh, pulled by six Blue Crystal Puffles. He is very generous, and is described as magical. *Bambadee: Like a wizard. *Rory: Or a sorcerer. *Dot: What about a genie? *Smulley: It doesn't matter what kind of powers you get. *Cake: I thought Jangrah knows about Merry Walrus. Let's go her igloo house. *Bambadee: Come on, we should know about this Merry Walrus myth. To Jangrah's! *Dot: Let's get going. (At Jangrah's igloo house, Jangrah is sleeping with her pajamas in her bedroom) *Jangrah: Ah, penguins, fairies, puffles, so much more. *???: *knock on the door* *Jangrah: Ugh. (Jangrah walk to the door and answer the door to many people) *Jangrah: Hello? *Bambadee: Hi Jangrah, we need to know about this Merry Walrus situation. *Jangrah: Merry Walrus? *Dot: Yes. Bambadee is telling us the truth. *Jangrah: Merry Walrus! Call Roofhowse and all of his friends for me. We need to make a special announcement. *Bambadee: *salute* Right back at ya. (At Roofhowse's house, Roofhowse take the cooked croissants out of the oven) *Roofhowse: Ah, fresh croissants in the oven. *Bambadee: *knock on the door* Roofhowse! *Roofhowse: *open the door* Bambadee? *Bambadee: Come on, we need to bring some people together on this. (Sydmull is on the computer, playing Astro-Barrier by shooting some spaceships) *Sydmull: Die you spaceships! I hope your space lord has learned your lesson on how to not invade a planet like Mars. *Roofhowse: *knock on the door* Sydmull? *Sydmull: Ugh. *pause the game and open the door* Roofhowse? *Roofhowse: This is a important meeting for us. Come on. (Blizzard is lifting some weights in his living room) *Blizzard: Yeah, strong goes stronger. This is what i like. *Sydmull: *knock on the door* Blizzard! *Blizzard: Uh oh, look like the weak guy got it. *open the door* Yes? *Sydmull: Come on, let's go get Lorna and we explain about the situation. (Lorna is chilling out in her sofa in her house) *Lorna: Ah, another day of Christmas. What a happy jolly holiday for me. *Blizzard: *knock on the door* Lorna. *Lorna: Aw man. *open the yes* Yes. *Blizzard: There is something that we need to talk about. Let's go. (Outside of the neighborhood, all the penguins are here to see the ice sculpture of Merry Walrus) *Bambadee: You may not know what it is. Have you seen this man before? *Cake: Yes. *Awesome: We did. *Roofhowse: It's the Merry Walrus. *Jangrah: Of course it is. *Blizzard: We seen him before. *Lorna: Wow. *Sydmull: Beautiful it is like Baba Yaga. *Roofhowse: What is a Baba Yaga? *Sydmull: Nah, you don't know what it is. *Blizzard: Like Mona Lisa? *Sydmull: Whatever. *Bambadee: How beautiful it is. My fins know all of this stuff like destroying the Feather God in the Dark Dimension. *Dot: He is telling the truth. *Rory: At last, we hope the Merry Walrus come back for real like last year. *Aunt Arctic: Hold it. What is going on here? *Jet Pack Guy: What is this ice sculpture doing here? *Bambadee: Um, i made it all by myself. *Jet Pack Guy: Young man. This was suppose to be the Christmas spot. *facepalm* Oh my god, you blew it. *Bambadee: You didn't tell me that a Christmas is suppose to be spotted here. *Jet Pack Guy: It will be placed! This is why we celebrate Christmas all year. *Roofhowse: What about Merry Walrus? *Jet Pack Guy: I'll handle this. *Roofhowse: Are they going to cancel the holiday this year? *Jangrah: I alway hated when the EPF show up with some situations like this. *Jet Pack Guy: Rory, break this thing right now. *Rory: What? But it's the Merry Walrus spirit. You guys know who Merry Walrus is. *Jet Pack Guy: I don't care. Now jackhammer this ice up. *Bambadee: No, no. *Rory: Sorry Bambadee: But this big boy gotta go. *jackhammer the whole ice sculpture* *Bambadee: No. *Everyone: Awww. *Dot: It's okay, we'll make a better one. *Bambadee: No. But i got something better for the gang. *Aunt Arctic: Okay guys, let's prepare everything for the Christmas tree. *Jet Pack Guy: Let's get to work. *Bambadee: Ugh, let's go grab a pizza at the Pizza Parlor. *Dot: Fine. I'll get my wallet just in case. *Roofhowse: Well guys, let's hang around at the Lighthouse for a while. *Sydmull: Whatever. I can't believe that the EPF destroyed the Merry Walrus sculpture. *Jangrah: How rude of them. (At the Pizza Parlor, Bambadee and Dot are eating pizza at the table) *Bambadee: Pizza never tasted that good in years. *Dot: It is just like going to a pasta restaurant. *Bambadee: *take two seaweed to make them mustaches in his mouth* Mama mia, look at my mustache, i fix pipes and save princesses from monsters. *Dot: *laugh* *Bambadee: That's the Super Bambadee way. *Dot: I hope you collect these coins to buy some goodies. *Bambadee: I'll rather step on a crab than kicking a shell at the beach. *Pizza Chef: Hey love birds, how the pizza going? *Bambadee: Pretty good. *Pizza Chef: You guys have been dating for so long. *Bambadee: It's the one year anniversary of our date. *Dot: We have been dating ever since the defeat of Protobot. *Pizza Chef: Look like these guys can't help it when solving problems on a flu season. *Sick Pink Penguin: Ah-choo! I'm going home. *Blue Penguin: Check please. *Bambadee: Flu season man. They're coughing everywhere. *Pizza Chef: Gotta keep the place clean for the holidays. *Dot: One day, i'll be a superstar. *Bambadee: I'm no Iron Man. There is no need to complain about it. *Pizza Chef: Okay Bambadee, pay anytime you wish. *Bambadee: We'll going to give it a go. This pizza taste great. *Dot: I love it. *Pizza Chef: Kudos! I think you deserve a buck of coins for a reward. I'm going to make some pizzas for the customers. (Meanwhile at Herbert's Mountain Lab, Herbert is sketching a lot of ideas to invent and destroy the penguins as much he scrap the papers and throw them in the trash) *Herbert: Useless! How much am i failing to destroy these penguins. There better be a way to destroy all the penguins in the world. I know how, Klutzy! *Klutzy: *walk to Herbert* *Herbert: Ah, my good sidekick. I know what to do. I will strike my revenge on those pesky noisy penguins and ruined the holiday for everyone. Today's the day that i will be melting the island to death with some warm weather. And this island will be paradise to all the wild animals in the world. No antarctic animals allowed, because i hate them. But, this old PSA Phone that Rookie gave me will work out great. Let's warp to another dimension. *tries to warp with the PSA Phone* What the? No signal? This phone is 5 years old and darn it! It's broken! *smash the phone* Uh oh. (The PSA Phone causes control as it warp Herbert and Klutzy somewhere) *Herbert: Oh no, where are we going?! *Klutzy: *scared* *Herbert: *hold Klutzy* Don't worry, i hope we are in the right place! (Herbert and Klutzy warped to Antarctica in another dimension as they landed on the snow) *Herbert: Oh my, what happen? Where are we? (Four skuas are flying in the sky) *Boss Skua: I hate when fishes pop out and hit my beak. *Dino: Don't worry, we don't care for them. *Boss Skua: One day, i will catch one with my feet. *Frankie: How are you going to do that? *Vinnie: That's off the hook crazy. *Boss Skua: I don't care. It's my destiny to hunt for some fish and penguins. *Herbert: I see some skuas flying by. Look like i need some team up with them. Let's go Klutzy, i know how to get the skuas' attention. (At Skua-Land, the four skuas arrive to see how the skuas are doing in the small cliffs) *Boss Skua: Hello my friends, how are we doing? *Skua #1: Good. *Skua #2: Very awful. *Skua #3: I don't like it. *Boss Skua: Everyone is having a awful day and i know, we stink! *Dino: We alway stink man. *Vinnie: We suck at capturing the baby penguins. *Frankie: Too much bad luck. *Boss Skua: Oh be quiet. You know i'm a failure for capturing everything. Those fishes hit me today at the water. But for now, we need some plans at the cave. *Dino: I'm sorry about that. *Boss Skua: Fools, these guys never learn. (In the cave of Skua-Land) *Boss Skua: Hey whooping heads, we're back. *Brokebeak: Oh hi boss. *Francesco: Another lazy day for me. Furry was hitting me in the head. *Boss Skua: Good. But you. *hit Francesco* deserve it! *Francesco: Watch it evil lord! *Furry: Ha ha ha. *Boss Skua: I'll be ready to take over Antarctica anytime sooner. These noisy penguins won't stand a chance against me. Gosh, they speak too much and waddle everywhere around the continent. *Dino: Are the elephant seals worse than that? *Boss Skua: Very well, they stink and they smell like fart! *Frankie: *giggle* *Vinnie: I thought they smell like dead skua's throat. *Boss Skua: Don't even think about it. *Vinnie: I'll be hooked on a feeling. *Boss Skua: Ugh. *Frankie: Are you okay? *Boss Skua: Yes. I am fine. *Dino: Are you happy? *Boss Skua: No! Never ever. *Dino: Jeez, why be so rude? *Boss Skua: I don't care. *Dino: Such a nag. MORE TO COME Next: Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Crossovers Category:Chapters